Aquarion Legend Continued
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Silvia finds herself in a new world with Apollonius and the Shadow Angels. She lives with them and they say her memories on Earth are fake. She has to decided if this is true, if her memories of Apollo are fake and if she wants to live in this new world?


Silvia felt like her world was spinning, like everything around here was changing and she could do nothing to stop it. Her body was being pulled along a pathway that she couldn't stop and it felt strange to have no control over her body. Her eyes were still closed from sleep but her mind was fully awake, aware of everything that was happening around her. She could hear singing but it wasn't a song she knew, but the voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't remember where she heard it from. This was all so strange that it had to be a dream, that's what it had to be. The Shadow Angels were gone and the world was safe when Apollo, Sirius, and Toma sealed themselves inside the Earth's core. So this weird feeling had to be from a dream.

"_Please be strong. Stronger then I was." _

"What?" her eyes shot open and she was panting from the sudden shock of hearing that voice. Her body no longer felt like it was moving but her mind was spinning, trying to understand what had just happened to her. Blue eyes looked around her and she saw she was no longer in her room at DEAVA. This room was built entire of green crystals; the walls, floor, and the ceiling were formed from crystal. Slowly she sat up and noticed that the bed she was lying in was much larger than the bed at DEAVA and was made of pure silk.

"What's going on?" she whispered out, eyes running all over the room, trying to figure out where she was.

"What is wrong, Celiane?" her body froze at that voice, eyes wide and her breathing coming out in short gasps. Slowly she turned around, almost afraid that she was only imaging things like she has done so many times before and was scared that she would see nothing like always. Only instead of nothing she gasped as the person who was sitting beside her on the bed.

"Apollo!" she flung herself at him, tears flowing out of her eyes as she cried into his chest. It was him, it was really him. The boy she's loved since the day the world began was beside her and she couldn't stop the tears of joy at seeing him again.

"Celiane, what is wrong? Why do you weep?" He wrapped his arms around her form and she would have felt so good if she didn't have such a bad feeling. What did he just call her?

"Celiane?" she pulled back and looked up at her past/present love. The only time he ever called her Celiane was when he was having a flash back to when he was Apollonius. "What are you…?" she stopped when she noticed for the first time the wings on his back. Giant white wings were spread out on his back. "W-Wings?" she couldn't believe her eyes. Why did he have wings? Why was he calling her Celiane? What was going on?

"Yes, my wings are quite magnificent," she finally noticed that too. He was speaking to her but his lips weren't moving. "Just as your wings-" he grabbed her right arm and looked at it in disgust. "Where is your wing?"

She was surprised by his question but looked down at her left arm. The wristband she usually wears to cover up her wing was gone and the red feathers were sticking out in the open. "The ones on your right arm are gone."

She didn't have two wings. She was born with one wing on her arm and her brother was born with the other. _"What does he mean?" _she pulled her arm away from his grasp and jumped out of the bed, feet landing on the cold crystal floor. She gasped when she saw that she wore no clothing and quickly grabbed the blanket that was on the bed and wrapped it around her body. "Stay away from me!" she didn't know what was going on but she knew she needed to get out of there. She back away from the man that looked like Apollo and hit the glass window behind her, eyes looking out only for a second to see if she could jump out it but she froze when she saw what was outside. Turning her body around she face out the window and gasped. "Atlandia…" That couldn't be true. It was destroyed after the final battle along with all the other Shadow Angels.

"Celiane," she felt his hands on her shoulders but she slapped them away.

"Stay away!" Tears fell from her eyes as she backed away. "None of this…it can't be…there's just no way…" her body started to sway, mind beginning to be swallowed by the darkness. This was to strange for her. None of it could be true. It just can't be true. "Apollo." She whispered just before her mind was fully engulfed by the dark and her body collapsed to the floor.

"_Where am I?" she felt the light start to come back into her mind. Her eyes opening to show her that she was inside a strange place filled with so many colors that she couldn't name them all. _

"_You must save them."_

"_Who?" It was that voice again. That one she heard from before. _

"_You must save them. Save everyone!"_

"_Wait! I don't understand. Please tell me what's going on!" she called out but she heard no more of the voice. "Please!" _

"Celiane!" she was awoken by another voice, another familiar one but still different. Blue eyes opened to reveal Apollo or the one that looked like Apollo. His wings were now fully out on his back and she had to stop herself from screaming.

"Apollo?" she sat up to look at the man who looked so much like the boy she loved.

"It would seem my theory was correct," she gasped at the new voice and looked around her. This time she didn't have to stop herself from screaming, her voice was gone when she saw all the Shadow Angels that were surrounding her. "With the lose of her other wing her memories are gone." The one speaking was an Angel that resembles a lion with a large, human-like head, blue hair and wings on its back.

"Those wingless scum must have stolen it from her," Her attention was off the one Angel and onto another.

"Toma," she gasped, standing up on her feet and had her arms ready. She had better control over her powers and if he wanted to fight her then she would fight him. She didn't know what was going on but she wouldn't stand there and do nothing.

"Relax my dear," he flew over to her, one hand going onto her head and staying there. "I mean you no harm. You are among friends here." He tried smiling at her but she could tell it was fake. There was still that look of disgust in his eyes that she had seen every time she fought him. He still resented her because Apollonius had chosen her over him and he hated her for that.

"Shilha, you better have a good explanation for all of this." The one who looked like Apollo spoke up now.

"Do not fear, I believe I have an understanding of those wingless ones did to her, Apollonius." The one called Shilha replied but Silvia froze.

"_Apollonius?" _They were calling him Apollonius. The name of the Shadow Angel that she fell in love with twelve thousand years ago and fought along side with to free the world. She was in Atlandia, every Shadow Angel was in that very room, and they were all calling her Celiane. _"What is going on?" _She felt ready to faint again but she fought it. She had to stay awake and try to find a way out of here and back to where her friends were.

"I believe that when her wing was taken false memories were placed inside her," A blue crystal was in the middle of the room and it started to glow for a moment before a white light appeared in the middle of it. The light was showing all of Silvia's memories. All the times she fought with her friends, with her brother, and when she fought with Apollo and said goodbye to him. "They must have become desperate and are trying to use our powers against us." He said it in a mocking tone, as if he was amused that anyone would come up with such an idea.

"How dare they," Apollonius came up behind her and she finally noticed that she had clothes on. A blue gown that reached her knees in the front but went down to the ground from the back. The sleeves reached to her elbows and she had a gray headband in her hair, white feathers sticking out on both sides of it, and tying in with her hair that was down instead of her usual hairstyle. "Do not fear, Celiane. I will crush those wingless ones for what they did to you and make them suffer." His voice sounded so sweet and angelic that it made her body feel so light but she could still hear it. The cold tone that spoke volumes of the horrors he would do.

They all left after that, each going off to do their own things and Silvia couldn't have been happier. She walked along the only path, wondering where it would take her. She looked all around her, the crystal palace that made up Atlandia and was amazed by the artwork of how it was all designed. Last time she was here she didn't get to look at the beauty of it all but now there was no fighting and she could sightsee. She walked all around until she came to a garden, filled to flowers she did not recognized but thought they were beautiful. She wondered if the flowers here smelled as sweet as the ones back on earth and went to sniff them but screamed when she saw what they were growing out of. These flowers were growing from humans; they were removing the prana from them all, slowly killing them.

"So what they were all saying was true," she jumped at the voice and fell to the ground. Laughter could be heard from above her. "Celiane you are still so much fun!" she looked up and saw it was the Shadow Angel child that they had once fought and captured. She smiled when she saw that he was still alive and well in whatever weird world she was in. After they had captured the child she had felt so much regret and sadness in her heart that it took her weeks to get a full night's sleep.

"Do you not remember me?" The child swooped down in front of her, feet floating above the ground. "I am Futaba," he said his name with such joy. It was like he was so glad he had been given the name he had.

Silvia gave a bitter smile and looked at her feet. Small blue slippers that match her dress perfectly. She remembered him, remembered that the humans had treated him like a test subject, killing him in the end and used his feathers on another human. "Futaba," she stood up on her feet and smiled at the young boy in front of her. "That's a good name."

He smiled at her and spun around her in joy. "I am glad you recognize my great name," he flew all around her before taking one of her hands and making her follow him. "Someday my name will be as recognized as Apollonius." He said it so proudly and Silvia was sure if given the chance he would make his dream come true.

"I see," she giggled some and smiled at how carefree he was acting. "Futaba, can you tell me something?" she called to the child. "Can you tell me what's going on here? How I came to Atlandia?" she asked, hoping that he could give her the answers to the questions that were swarming inside her mind. Her right hand came up to her left wrist, the red feathers shining bright.

"So it is true," Futaba got in front of her, a sad look on his face. "You really did forget all of us. Such a shame, you promised to sing me a song." he looked disappointed.

She looked at the disappointment he wore and thought over everything she could do at this moment. "How about I still do?" Silvia asked, looking away from her feathers and at the child. "I promise to sing you a song if you tell me how I came here."

Futaba looked questionably at her. "Can you still sing? You speak like a human now, your lips move so you can no longer project your voice. Can you really still sing?" he questioned her, not knowing that even though humans cannot project their voice they can still sing.

"Yes, I can still sing." She hadn't sung to anyone in such a long time. She once did to her brother but that was when she was little and hadn't sung a proper song in years. She hoped she didn't sound too bad.

"Very well then," Futaba put his arms behind his head and flew around her in the air until he found a comfy position to sit in. "Twelve thousand years ago you and Apollonius fell in love and he convinced you to join with us," he only just started and already he was shocking her. The story she had been told was that Apollonius joined with the humans to be Celiane not the other way around. "Most of the other Angels were furious but you proved your loyalty by telling us where we could find the humans that were rebelling against their destiny," Their destiny of being a meal? Silvia had to stop herself from snorting. Anyone would rebel if some weird force was trying to take over just so they could feed off them. "Our victory was a sure thing but somehow the humans came to Atlandia and killed both you and Apollonius thus making the two of you be reborn amongst the humans," he said the word "human" with such disgust. As if just saying it burned his tongue and left a lingering bad taste to it. "Apollonius came back to us once he regained his memories but it took us longer for you because of your one-winged brother-"

"My brother? Sirius?" she jumped when he mentioned her brother.

"Yes, you wanted to stay with him or get him to join and we would have welcomed him seeing as he had a wing of his own but he betrayed you, trying to kill you but Apollonius stopped him and when he failed he took his own life," he explained to her what had happened to her brother. "Or that was what I was told. The only ones there on that day were you, Apollonius, and the one winged human man." Futaba explained to her and she had to hold the tears in. In this world her brother was dead and he took his own life after he tried killing her.

"_Oh brother…" _she wiped away the few tears that fell from her eyes. "Please continue." She wasn't sure if she even wanted to hear the rest but she needed too. She needed to know if any of her friends were still alive and could possibly help her.

"Well after he died you left the humans and joined our world with Apollonius," he flew over to her, touching the wings that were in her headband. "These two feathers belong to Apollonius. He gave them to you as a way of saying you are his woman and deserve respect."

"He did?" she touched the feathers in her headband and could feel the pulse running through them, the power that the tiny and delicate feathers held inside.

"Yes," he nodded before breaking out into a smile. "Now I have finish my story you promised to sing me a song." He reminded her and Silvia gave a light laugh.

"A promise is a promise," she said taking a deep breath and trying to think of a good song to sing. "There's this one song that I've had in my mind ever since I was a child. I hope you enjoy it." She looked at the child one last time before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and opened her mouth to sing the song.

kimi ga kurikaeshi otona ni natte nando mo nando mo tooku e itte

mimamoru boku ga nemurenai boku ga kusha kusha ni natta to shite mo

kimi no na wo utau tame ni...

I remember sitting with you

Underneath the tree of life

We listened to every fainted cry

Of the creatures there on the day the world began

Looking at everything that I've lost

And almost everything that I've loved

I'll hold them all tightly in my arms,

Wondering where I am, so please tell me where to go

All of the answers you seek lie hidden in the sun

If I hadn't met you my life would've been in the darkness forever

In my wings are the powers of immortality

But by meeting you my whole life has changed

You give light to me hope to me strength into my life

All this time these twelve thousand years I know AISHITERU

Eight thousand years from the time that I've met you my love grows strong than ever before

Words can't say of this time I've been waiting to share my love with you

I'd give you my life, I would give you the world to see you smiling every day

One hundred million and two thousand years from now AISHITERU

I want you to know since you came in my life every day, every night you give light into the darkest skies

All these twelve thousand years

I've been loving you

She breathed out once the song ended, happy that she hadn't sung as bad as she feared. "That was wonderful, Celiane." Futaba applauded her and she thanked him.

"Like I said, that song has been in my head for years now so I've had a lot of practice with singing it." She explained to the Shadow Angel Child and was glad she had pleased him with her song. Even if he did come from a race that wanted to kill humans he was still just a child and simple things amused him.

"It is a song that has been sung from the lips of Angel's mouths from the beginning of time," Silvia gasped and turned around to find that Apollonius was flying down to her. "Come Celiane, it is time to go." He picked her up in his arms and flew away from the garden and Futaba.

"Where are we going?" It was strange but she wasn't afraid of falling. Flying in his arms like this felt familiar to her.

"The wingless ones are in a battle with one of our soldiers right now but we will bring them here and make them give back the wing they have stolen from you." He explained to her what was taking place and Silvia gasped.

"_My friends…" _The people she fought along side with were coming to Atlandia; they were walking into a trap.

Apollonius flew them outside, flying down to the ground but floating just above it and holding her close to his body as she held on tight. "Now we will wait for them to come." He sounded pleased with what was going on and Silvia took this time to look at him.

She hadn't gotten to that morning because she had been so freaked out with what was going on but now that she was really looking at him she saw that he looked a lot different from the Apollo she remembered. This one had hair that was longer, reaching past his neck and was a lighter shade. There were no scars on his cheek and his eyes seemed to glow a color of gold and red, a combination she didn't know existed until she saw him. His body was built bigger than Apollo's and he was taller than her, and his wings were out. Giant white wings that were keeping them floating above the ground. He was dressed exactly like the Apollonius she had dreamed about when her memories of being Celiane would come into her mind. _"Could everything have been nothing more than a dream?" _Nothing was making sense to her. She could feel this man's heartbeat, his pulse running through his body, and feel his breath blowing down on her cheek. This was a real living creature, it felt too real to be a dream and everything else in this place felt so alive too.

"Here they are." His voice was full of glee when the portal opened and a giant robot game through it.

"The vectors," Silvia gasped when she saw the Vector Sol, Luna, and Mars come flying into the portal. They were combined into Vector Mars and she could hear the voices of her friends screaming as they fought another Cherubim Solider. "I don't believe it."

"I know," Apollonius responded to her. "They are fools, thinking they can win a pointless battle," He set her down on the ground but he stayed floating. "I will take back the wing they have stolen from you, Celiane." He left her with that, flying off to Vector Mars with his body glowing a bright gold.

She watched in a frozen motion as he attacked her friends, their cries of pain as they took the attacks head on filling her ears. She watched as Vector Mars fell to the ground over and over and over again, sparks flying as the metal was being broken off and it was slowing down. They were losing. She knew that, Apollonius knew that, and she knew that those fighting inside the giant machine knew that as well. "What do I do?" she fell to her knees, hands going to cover her ears as more cries of pain came. She started to cry when she heard the machine fall to the ground and stayed down. "What do I do?" she cried out into the open sky.

"_Save them. You must fight and save them." _

It was that voice again. It was telling her to save them but she didn't know how to do that. She didn't know if the memories she even had were her real memories or if they were fake like that Shadow Angel Shilha has said. She looked at the fallen machine and watched as it separated into the three vectors, Luna and Mars were offline completely but Sol still had its power on. "I may not know if these are my real memories or fake ones," she stood up, bringing her left hand up and felt the power in her begin to flow. "But I know one way to check." She let her power go and felt her body leave the ground as she flew out onto the battlefield and towards Vector Sol. She went on top of the Vector and opened the hatch to see who was the pilot of the machine that Apollo always fought in.

"Rena?" she gasped when she saw the young girl groaning in pain. She looked exactly the same as Silvia remembered her. "Rena, can you hear me?" she pulled her out of the pilot seat, holding her small body and keeping it from falling to the ground.

"S-Silvia?" she heard the girl's soft voice, saw her bright yellow eyes open and the pure white sharp teeth that she knew Rena used to suck blood.

"Yes, I'm here, Rena." She was so glad to see that the young girl wasn't to badly injured. She would need a lot of rest but she would live.

"Why are you-?" She asked the question Silvia had expected her to ask and she stopped her. "I want to know that myself but I don't have the answers yet. I need more time to find them but I need you to teleport out of here before you're captured. I need you to tell Commander Fudo or whoever's in charge that they need to get the Vectors Alpha, Delta, and Omega ready in case of another attack." Silvia told her what she needed to be done.

Rena looked at the girl, blind eyes searching for something and smiled when she found it. "I will need blood if I am going to make it home." Silvia didn't hesitate. She let Rena drink the blood from her neck the way Apollo did the time they believed she was a Shadow Angel. She could feel it leave her body and some of her energy but she still smiled when she felt Rena teleport out of her arms and knew she would make it back to Deava.

Once Rena was gone and her head stopped spinning from the loss of blood, Silvia flew to the next two Vectors and pulled out Pierre and Reika. She checked their vital sings and was pleased to see that they were still alive and breathing. "You guys?" she shook the two awake, hoping that they wouldn't have a concussion from the crash.

Their eyes opened slowly but widen when they saw Silvia sitting before them. "Silvia!" They both jumped awake and moved away from her. Eyes wide with surprise and…anger?

"I'm so glad you two are okay." She stood up to help them stand but was shocked when Pierre slapped her hand away.

"As if we believe you," his voice was filled with so much hate it made her shake. "It's only because of you that we're in such a mess!" he cried out at her and Silvia finally took in his appearance. He had two scars on him, one of his right cheek and the other on his left eye. It was closed permanently, meaning he could only see out of one eye now. His hair was still long and held back with a black ribbon and his body looked tired.

"How dare you try and act like everything is fine," Reika spoke next and Silvia saw she was the same as Pierre. Her hair was long too, reaching her neck and she had bandages on her left cheek and on giant scar running across her forehead. Her body looked even more exhausted than Pierre's did. "It's because of you that Sirius is dead and everyone else is in so much pain."

"What?" Silvia felt the air leave her body.

"You don't remember?" Pierre stood up on his feet, swaying a little but he caught himself. He looked so angry, like he would hit her any moment. "Sirius tried stopping you from going with Apollonius but instead of helping him you let your beloved angel kill your own brother!"

"No…" she looked at the ground, tears falling from her eyes as she was told all this. "No, it can't be true," There was no way she could have allowed that to happen. Not to her brother.

"It's true," Reika stood up next, eyes glaring at Silvia's shaking form. "Tsugumi, Jun, Chloe, Kurt, even us. It's because of you that we're all suffering." Reika didn't hold back any of the hate she was feeling.

Silvia looked at the two people she could remember always smiling at her, helping her, and supporting her. Now they were glaring at her, probably wishing for her death. "What happened to them?" she needed to know.

Reika's glare increased. "Tsugumi is in constant danger. A Shadow Angel attack made her overuse her powers and if she uses them even a little it could cause her entire body to explode. Now she's sitting alone in a tiny room, away from the world."

Pierre came next. "Jun is lost. His body is still there but his mind is gone, lost in the wind from when he tried tracking down you and Sirius."

"And the others?" she shivered when she heard the fate of two of her friends.

"Dead." Both answered her at the same time and Silvia didn't hold back the cry that escaped her.

"What is going on?" she didn't understand any of this. "Pierre, Reika…" she looked at her two friends, tears falling from her blue eyes like a waterfall. "Please, help me fix this."

They seemed shocked by her requested. None were expecting her to ask that of them and looked at each other, the hate gone from their eyes and replaced by pure confusion. "Silvia?" Reika took a step towards her, one hand on the crying girl's cheek, and she looked at her. "Is that really you?"

"I'm not really sure," Silvia confessed, wiping away her tears. "I have memories in my head of fighting along side you and everybody, fighting the Shadow Angels and winning the final battle with my brother and Apollo."

"Apollo?" The two humans looked even more confused. "Who's Apollo?" They asked.

"He's-"

"Keep your filthy hands off, Celiane!" Apollonius was above them now, firing down a ray of feathers to attack them. Pierre and Reika were frozen in fear but Silvia acted fast. She got in front of them and created a pink shield with the help of the wings she had in her left arm.

"Silvia?" They seemed even more confused now but she wouldn't let it bother her. She had to protect them.

"You have to hurry," she told them, keeping the shield up. "I can't open the portal but if you stay in the Vectors they can't hurt you," she groaned out when the attacks were becoming too much for her to handle. The shield would drop soon and she needed to hurry this.

"But why?" Pierre asked her.

Silvia turned around and gave them a gentle angelic smile. "Because I don't want anymore people I care about to die." That was all she needed to say. They listened to her and ran to their Vectors, Pierre going to Mars and Reika going into Luna.

Once Silvia saw that they were safe inside she dropped her shield and jumped away when Apollonius landed in front of her. "Celiane," he growled at her but she stood tall. She wouldn't back down from him just because he had power. Before her past life fell in love with him the two fought against each other and she would do the same if she felt she needed too. "What are you doing? Why are you helping those wingless bastards?"

"Because they are my friends!" she had no other reasons but that and she would stay by it. She would protect her friends even if it cost her her life.

"Celiane…" he growled at her again and before she knew it she was hit with a feather to the stomach and thrown to the ground. Her body was in pain and she couldn't move it. "I do not know what these wretched fools said to you but I will not let them take you from me." Her body started to glow and she was lifted off the ground in suspended animation.

"No," her eyes looked down at the three vectors that were being carried off the ground as well by Cherubim Soldiers. "Pierre! Reika!" she called out to her friends as she tried to break the hold he had on her.

No matter how much she tried she couldn't break free and was forced to watch as her friends were taken away to some other location inside of Atlandia while she was taken back into the bedroom she had woken up in. Apollonius made her body fall onto the soft bed before climbing on top of her, holding her down as she thrashed inside of his hold. "Let me go!" she cried, trying to break free but his grip on her was strong.

"Stop it!" he commanded her, his grip on her tightening and making her wince from the pain he was causing her. "Celiane, you mustn't be fooled by those wingless ones. They do not care for you, only the great power inside you."

"You're wrong!" he had to be otherwise everything she had grown up with was a lie. Every memory she had inside her mind right now wasn't true and that couldn't be right. It just couldn't be true.

"I am not," he loosened his grip on her arms, now he was only lying on top of her still from. "I love you, Celiane that is why I have done so much so that we could be together. Do you not know that?" he kissed her next, his unmoving lips finally moved as they kissed hers.

She was surprised by this but responded almost instantly. Kissing this person seemed so natural, like she had done it so many times before that she had lost count. _"Is he right?" _she wondered as she began to lose herself into the kiss. _"Are my memories fake and I really do belong with the Angels?" _her eyes opened slightly so she could look on at the man that was kissing her. He really was a beautiful creature and he kissed her with such care that it couldn't be faked. _"Maybe I'm meant to be with this man." _She thought closing her eyes once more and focused on the kiss she was receiving. Or she tried too.

Her mind was suddenly engulfed with the images of Apollo. All the memories she shared with, the fighting they had, and the kiss they shared the day she was forced to say goodbye to him. It was something she could see so clearly in her head that it felt like she was reliving it all over again. Apollo's and her souls were meeting one last time before he was sealed inside the Earth's core to save it from being destroyed by the Tree of Life. She could see it all so clearly, the kiss they shared and the promise that they would meet again. The promise he made her before he left her.

"No!" she pushed away from the one on top of her and glared at him. "You're not the one I love!" she knew who she was and who the real person she loved really was. This wasn't her world but the memories inside her head were her real memories and she wouldn't let this Shadow Angel fool her.

"Celiane, what are you saying?" he pushed her back down on the bed, his grip increasing even more.

Silvia fought right back, body glowing the colors red and pink. "The one I love is Apollo!" she confessed out loud, shouting from the top of her lungs in hopes that he could somehow hear her.

"This cannot be!" Apollonius pushed her down even harder, making her cry out in pain from the pressure he was putting on her.

"Apollo!" Silvia called out, wanting him to come and rescue her from this monster.

"**Silvia!" **

She gasped when she heard his voice, it was ringing clear as day in her ears and she smiled when she felt the ground begin to shake. She knew what was happening and wasn't surprised when she saw the two arms of Vector Sol come up from the floor and got Apollonius off her. Quickly she jumped off the bed and watched as the Vector flew out completely and she jumped into the pilot's seat. "Pierre, Reika, can you hear me?" she asked once the Vector flew outside and she saw the ground below her.

"Right here." Reika answered her first, Vector Luna flying by her left.

"Now to see you back in the game, princess." Pierre answered next and Silvia had never been so glad to hear him call her princess.

"It's good to be back," she was and flew up towards the sky and saw that a portal to there world was opened. "Let's go!" All three flew at full speed into the portal and screamed in joy when they saw they were back home.

"What's that?" Pierre questioned and Silvia smiled once she saw Aquarion Omega fighting a Cherubim Soldier.

"It's Aquarion Omega!" She was glad the Rena came back with any problems and listened to her. "And I have a feeling of whose fighting in it." No sooner did she say that did the images of Rena, Tsugumi, and Jun come up on the screen.

"You guys!" Reika cried out in joy at seeing her friends.

"We couldn't just sit back and watch you guys fight this alone" Jun commented, mind back in his body.

"We had to help you guys fight too." Tsugumi added in next and it looked like she her body back under control.

"Silvia," Rena came next and she looked pleased. "We owe you. If you hadn't told me about this Vector we would have surely lost. Thank you."

Silvia smiled but frowned when she saw the sky above them begin to glow. "Don't thank me just yet," she flew around with Reika and Pierre. "Rena, you guys handle the Cherubim Soldiers, we'll handle Apollonius!" she gave them their orders and they all got into acting, ready for the final fight.

"It's time to fight!" Silvia cried out and the three got ready to merge.

"Merge one!"

"Merge two!"

"Go Aquarion!"

It had started the transformation that would transform the three machines into one giant one. Three arrows becoming one. She could hear Command Fudo's words as she felt the power of Aquarion flow all around here. "It feels so good!" Even in this world merging still felt amazing.

"Solar Aquarion," Silvia breathed out, feeling the power of Aquarion flowing into her body and she wondered if Apollo felt this whenever he merged and became Solar Aquarion?

"You sure about this?" Reika asked Silvia, looking at her in concern.

"Yeah, this guy is strong. You really think you can handle him?" Pierre asked, worried for the young girl.

Silvia closed her eyes, placing both her hands above her heart and felt her body begin to glow. She was back, back in her regular outfit and hairstyle, and back into the fighting mode she had been in when she was still fighting along side Apollo. "I'm sure." Her voice was strong, holding no signs of weakness or fear inside her.

"Alright then." Pierre agreed and so did Reika. They were going to fight with her and not regret any of it.

Silvia was glad that they were helping her and smiled when she felt a familiar feeling come back to her. "Apollo? Are you really here?" she asked and smiled when she saw a bright red light appear beside her.

"I'm here." He was there, his body glowing beside her own and holding onto her. The smile she had missed seeing on his face and his golden eyes that she loved so much were there and that scar she missed seeing was there too. It really was Apollo fighting along side her.

"Let's go!" The two agreed and waited for the Shadow Angel to be ready and fight them.

"How dare you betray me," Apollonius was inside a Cherubim Soldier that Toma had fought in. "Celiane, I will make you regret betraying me."

"Oh shut up," Silvia got ready, Apollo's hands over hers as they readied to attack. "And my name's not Celiane, it's Silvia de Alisia!" she yelled and they were off. Solar Aquarion going to attack the Shadow Angel and free their world from the darkness that it has been trapped in for so long.

"Damn you all!" Apollonius attacked them as well, blocking off every attack they fired at him but was able to hit them with every attack he had thrown at them.

"Ahh!" Silvia cried when they crashed into a building, and for a moment wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"Don't give up," Apollo told her, helping her stand back up. "We can beat this guy."

She looked at him, watched as his eyes glowed with the determination and strength he would show them all everyday in battle. "You're right." They could beat him. They couldn't give up just because they were losing now, they would beat this guy and free everyone.

"Come on, let's show this guy what real power this thing has." Apollo and Silvia both nodded, agreeing to use the full power of Solar Aquarion.

The cried out, arms pulled back as the announced their attack. "Infinite Arrow!" They threw their arms out and Solar Aquarion's arm flew out at Apollonius, flying so fast that it took the form of an arrow and hit the Angel in the center, destroying the beast that had threatened them and their friends.

"We did it!" Reika cheered when Apollonius was gone.

"We won!" Pierre said in disbelief.

Silvia smiled at them before turning her attention back to Apollo. "I'm so glad you came," She really was, she was so happy that he came to help her. Slowly they leaned their heads in together and kissed, enjoying the feeling of warmth and love that passed through their bodies, giving them a boost of energy and life. "Don't go." She begged when they pulled back.

"I have too," he told her sadly, burying his face in her hair and hugging her close to him. "But I promise if you ever need me I will come and save you." He told her with a wide grin before disappearing all over again and like before Silvia reached out to try and stop him but all she got was air.

"Apollo!" she cried when he disappeared and wished he could still be with her but knew he was needed elsewhere. "I know we'll see each other again." She knew it. Even if it took another twelve thousands years they would se each other again.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually won," Pierre commented for the umpteenth time. They were back inside DEAVA and Silvia was pleased when she saw Sophia, Jerome, and Fudo all waiting for them. They each welcomed her with open arms and congratulated her on the battle she had just helped them won. "We beat Apollonius, the strongest Shadow Angel in history!"

"I can't believe we actually did it." Reika added in, her body and Pierre's didn't seem to look so tired anymore and Silvia was glad for it.

"Battling the rest of the Angels will become much easier, for all of you." Sophia commented, smiling at all young Deava Elements that were doing so much to save this world.

"I believe we all owe a special thanks to Silvia," Jerome commented and everyone cheered for Silvia, calling her their hero. "Without her we would have lost for sure but now the battle is in our favor!" The cheering continued, everyone saying they would fight hard next time and be ready for whatever gets thrown at them.

"Now that our minds are cleared of hatred and hearts free from fear it is time for you to return," Fudo spoke up, his eyes focusing in on Silvia. "It is time for you to return to your world."

"Her world?" Pierre and everyone else questioned the commander. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Fudo said with a small grin on his face.

Not a moment later a blue light was appearing in front of them all and a portal opened, showing Silvia's world and her friends that were waiting for her. The portal glowed again and a person stepped out and in front of Silvia. They all gasped when there was another Silvia in the room. "I am glad to see you are alright," The one who stepped out of the portal spoke first, her hands going up to hold Silvia's and she saw that her look alike had two wings on her wrists. "I did not have the strength in me to go against Apollonius but I knew you could."

"How?" Silvia didn't know how this girl, the one who lived in this world, could know that. She didn't even know another world beside her own even existed.

"From my dreams, a young man who had the same name as Apollonius told me of your strength and power and said I had nothing to worry about if it was you fighting," she answered her with a gentle smile before examining Silvia over. "Strange, you do not look like an Amazon."

"Amazon?" Silvia cried out, suddenly she had an urge to hit something or rather a certain someone.

"Yes," her double said. "He called you an Amazon but you are no taller than me so I do not understand the name."

Silvia growled for about half a second before breaking out into laughter. "You don't have too. Let's just say it's an inside joke." It was a joke between her and Apollo, he would call her Amazon and she would scream at him for insulting her. They would have their little fights and without knowing it then they would be proclaiming the feelings they had for the other.

With all that said and done, Silvia got herself ready to enter the portal and return back to her world and the people she knew who were waiting for her. However before she left she had a few words to say. "Thank you all. For everything." She thanked them all for everything they had done for her.

"What are you thanking us for?" Reika asked, obviously confused with the thanks they were receiving from Silvia.

"Seriously, we should be the ones thanking you," Pierre said, his hands behind his head. "It's because of you that we won."

Silvia shook her head. "Actually it's because of you guys that I remembered my reason for fighting." She said, putting her two hands above her heart like she had down back in Vector Sol. _"After Apollo and my brother left I felt like I didn't have a reason to fight anymore. I felt like giving up but seeing these people and the fight that they are still dealing with made me remember why I came to DEAVA in the first place. To protect the people I care about." _

"Thank you, everyone for helping me remember my reason." She bowed to them all, showing how grateful she was for the help they did in making her remember who she was and what she was fighting for.

With that done she waved them all goodbye and jumped inside the portal where she would return to her own world. Her body like before was spinning out of control but her mind was clear and aware of everything that was happening around her. She could feel the space of time pull her along the strong power that connected their two worlds only this time she was not afraid. She knew what was going on, where she was going, and more importantly who she was. She was Silvia de Alisia, the reincarnation of Celiane and DEAVA Element user who swore to protect the world from everything that threaten it.

"_Apollo…" _she smiled when she thought of the one who held her heart. _"Even now you're always there, looking out for me." _She brought her two hands together, eyes closed as she imaged a boy with bright red hair, gold eyes, and an x-shaped scar on his right cheek. The boy she loved.

"Silvia!" she opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in the middle of DEAVA control room, everyone looking at her in such relief.

"You're okay." Tsugumi sighed in relief.

"We were all so worried," Jun came next. "You suddenly disappeared and then this other you appeared and it was just weird but fascinating at the same time." Of course he would find jumping between worlds something interesting.

"How did you guys know where to find me?" she asked them. The portal was obviously opened from her world and she was surprised that they listened to her parallel self.

"Actually it was because of Chibiko," Reika commented and the young girl that was once with Apollo ran up and hugged Silvia. "We wanted to throw the other Silvia in a containment cell but Chibiko told us to hear her out and lucky for you we did or else you might have been stuck in that world."

"Chibiko," Silvia smiled down at the young girl and dropped to her knees, hugging the once orphan girl that she had grown so close to after she found her and the rest of Apollo's friends. "Thank you."

Pierre squatted down next to them and grinned. "But you never told us how you knew we could trust the other Silvia. I mean it was obvious with the wings that she was a Shadow Angel so how did you know?" he asked the young girl and everyone waited for an answer to come.

"Apollo told me," Chibiko answered with a bright smile. "In my dream he said out Silvia would be replaced with a different one but she was nice and we should trust her." They all listened to her words and looked on at each other, all confused by her explanation.

"Apollo?" They all asked. They knew where Apollo was and how it was impossible that he could have contacted her.

"I'm sure he did," Silvia ruffled the young girl's hair. "He helped me in that other world. If he hadn't shown up when he did I might not have won my fight," Her words had just confused everyone in the room but Chibiko. They were all still trying to figure out what Chibiko was saying with Apollo in her dreams and now Silvia was saying that he came and helped her in a fight? "It's a long story." Silvia laughed and pulled Chibiko along with her out to the garden. She would explain to them all everything that had gone on in that other world but she wanted something to eat and see the roses that her brother had taken such good care of when he was still with them.

* * *

Silvia sighed as she leaned against her balcony's ledge. She had finished her story of the other world a long time ago and it was night now, everyone had gone to bed and was sleeping off the stress they had gotten from everything that had taken place. Chibiko was currently sleeping in her bed, the girl had gotten very attached to her and Silvia was used to sharing the bed with her. She was a sweet kid and she knew it was something Apollo would want her to do. "Apollo," she sighed again, eyes looking up at the stars in the clear night sky. She missed him so much and wanted to see him again. "I don't know when I'll see you again but," she stepped back, arms wrapping around herself and for a moment she could feel that she was in Apollo's arms. She could feel her body against his, feel his breath on the back of her neck and even smell his scent. "I know you're always with me." He was. He was in her heart, mind, body, and soul. They were one and would meet and fall in love again and again until the end of time.


End file.
